Dragon Clan
'Dragon Clan' '''Champion: Togashi Satsu Kitsuki family The Kitsuki are the family with most contact abroad and make sure to keep ambassadors in all the major courts (Crane, Scorpion, Otomo, Phoenix, Seppun, Miya, Imperial) and let the rest of the clans do what they will. The Kitsuki method has experienced slowly increasing popularity as Empress Iweko has quietly but firmly promoted it. The Kitsuki have many out of clan students come to learn and several advisors in all major magistrate organizations. As the details of the method are slowly becoming known to the rest of the Empire, resistance to it is gradually lessening. Mirumoto family Day to day leadership of the Clan has fallen to the Mirumoto daimyo, as it so often did in the past. Mirumoto Kei makes the decisions but relies heavily on the advice of the Kitsuki daimyo, Kitsuki Berii, to determine what actions should be taken. The Dragon have returned to their mountains to do what they usually have done in the Empire: be withdrawn and distant. Mirumoto swordsmen are still occasionally encountered wandering the Empire, or more likely serving as yojimbo and champion to Kitsuki stationed abroad. Togashi order The Togashi are as mysterious and rare as they were for the first 1000 years. Though a few ise zumi wish to wander the Empire and experience it, most are content to meditate quietly in Dragon lands. The time of Hitomi's mad monks is slowly being forgotten and the Togashi are enjoying a return to contemplation and insight rather than action. Their champion spends most of his time meditating out of contact with anyone except his wife. His son Noboru is a free spirit much like his grandfather, and spends his days wandering the Dragon lands, and sometimes the rest of the Empire, exploring and enjoying life Tamori family Tamori Shaitung has retired to a simpler life with her husband (who has also retired) and their adopted son Shimura leads the family. He continues the tradition of disliking the Agasha and never fails to exploit an opportunity show his family's superiority, though he will not actually attempt to worsen relations. The Dragon Clan in general. Not much has changed with the Dragon since the destruction of the Anvil of Despair. They are quiet and remote and few people outside the major courts of the Empire will encounter a Dragon, much less a tattooed monk outside Dragon lands. The Dragon have distant allies in the Phoenix. The war between them is still a point of contention, but the two have been working at it to heal old wounds. No one is an enemy of the Dragon, except maybe the Scorpion. who dislike the Kitsuki’s tendency to uncover their plots and expose them. For the most part, the Dragon are a mystery, ignoring the rest of the Empire, and being ignored in turn. Still, the dark days of the Fu Leng and the Lying Darkness are not forgotten, and some people are afraid that the Dragon moving heralds great disaster. In this respect, everyone is pleased to let sleeping Dragons lie. The Dragon are neutral-friendly towards the Boar. Most Dragon will say that the Boar have surprising freedom in finding their own path in life and commend them on their good fortune. Category:Dragon Clan Category:Great Clan Category:Daimyo